


Me and My Sherlock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Like the wallpaper sticks to the wallWith bullet holes from your shooting spreeLike you'll never get rid of your shadowSherlock, you'll never get rid of me





	Me and My Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Written for the Sherlock Challenge March prompt: Shadow
> 
> Sung by John and Sherlock to the tune of "Me and My Shadow," as performed by Frank Sinatra and Sammy Davis Jr.

Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall  
With bullet holes from your shooting spree   
Like you'll never get rid of your shadow  
Sherlock, you'll never get rid of me

No matter how much we fight and fuss  
Whatever happens, we've got us.

Me and my Sherlock  
We're closer than pages that stick in a book  
We're closer than a close-up of Richard Brook  
Strolling along Baker Street  
Wherever you find him, you'll find me, just look  
Closer than a rainbow flag to the Babadook

Me and my Sherlock  
We're closer than a bloodhound when it’s hot on the trail  
We're closer than two bunkmates in the shower in gaol  
Not a soul can bust this team in two  
We stick together just like glue

And when it's sleeping time  
Our cocks will rise  
We start to shag  
Hear our moans and sighs  
We’ll come undone  
What a surprise  
Like fireworks burst —  
_Happy New Year!_

Me and my Sherlock  
And now to repeat what I said at the start  
They'd need more than a crowbar to break us apart  
We're alone but far from blue

Before we get finished, I will make you roar  
I’ll suck you, and fuck you, then fuck you some more  
We'll do it all over, if you’re not too sore  
Life is gonna be we-wow-whee!  
_Here comes the party!_  
For my Sherlock and me!

Say Sherlock?  
_What is it, John?_  
Do me a favour?  
_What do you want, now?_  
Would you mind taking it, just one more time?  
_You want to top?_  
Yes! Lube your arse up!  
_Wonderful!_

And while we are shagging, the day and night through  
I’ll give you my body, my heart, and soul, too  
I will always love you, whatever we do  
Life is gonna be we-wow-whee!  
_Wow!_  
For my Sherlock and me!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to watch a recent version, check out the duet by Stephen Colbert and James Corden.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me sing! :D


End file.
